exiles_and_tribulationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Playable Factions
New characters will be given a choice of four factions. Although they each have differing spawn locations each settlements proximity to each other makes interaction between each faction an inevitable consequence of adventuring. Hammervale Faction As an inhabitant of Hammervale you might be a freshly reborn adventurer, new to the town and known to few. You might also be a local, any number of generations removed from another 'Reborn' settler, and know to most. Either was you're one of us and we will fight tooth and nail to keep our town safe from the many dangers that threaten our walls on a daily basis. Relations: As inhabitants of Hammervale we have the following factional relations: Friendlies: Hammervale, Rhonde, Farmers Neutrals: Exiles, Rangers, Na'veren elves Hostiles: Bandits, Brigden, Savage Tribes (Rhoomeri hin, Frostblood elves) Bonuses: +200 gp +2000 xp Starting Points: Hammervale - The Greedy Steed Tavern High Forest - Ranger Tavern Native Faction As a member of the Na'veren tribe of elves you are one of the only true natives of Anthem who aren't considered batshit crazy. Our tribe are known for our painfully neutral outlook on politics, and our ability to hide from any and all problems. Relations: Friendlies: Na'veren elves, Rangers Neutrals: Hammervale, Rhonde, Farmers, Savage Tribes (Rhoomeri hin, Frostblood elves) Hostiles: Bandits, Brigden Bonuses: +5 to Hide skill +1 Wisdom +1000 gp +2000 xp Starting Points: High Forest - Ranger Station Horn Woods - Na'veren Preserve Exile Faction As an 'Exile' you must have rubbed local law enforcement the wrong way at some point. Could have been from looking at a corrupt deputy the wrong way, or you could have committed cold-blooded murder.. either way you don't anyone watching your back so you gotta be a little more open-minded about who your friends are.. You can hide out with Ombra and his "merry" men if you don't mind having a few nasty labels thrown at you like "bandit" and "brigand", otherwise it looks like you're on your own out there. As exiles we have a long list of factions who wouldn't think twice about putting a bolt through our heads, but we do have the odd friend here and there. Relations: Friendlies: Exiles Neutrals: Bandits, Rangers, Na'veren elves Hostiles: Hammervale, Rhonde, Brigden, Savage Tribes (Rhoomeri hin, Frostblood elves) Bonuses: +2 to hide, heal, and spot +1000 gp +3000 xp Starting Points: Bogey's Grotto High Forest - Ranger Station Brigden Faction As a 'Brignite', or 'Brighead' as the weak democratic settlements like to call us, every faction is a potential enemy waiting to be conquered. You may be a slave soldier yourself, but pleasing your superiors and rising through the ranks is the best way to improve your miserable lot in life and you won't let anyone elses "happiness", "freedoms", or "right not to be slaughtered" get in the way of it. As members of the Brigden armed forces we have a laundry list of factions who for some reason don't take kindly to us: Relations: Friendlies: Brigden Neutrals: Bandits Hostiles: Hammervale, Rhonde, Farmers, Rangers, Na'veren elves, Savage Tribes (Rhoomeri hin, Frostblood elves) Bonuses: +3 to discipline and intimidate skills +1000 gp +2000 xp Starting Points: Brigden Blockade - Barracks